Día Inesperado
by Lu-Lucidity
Summary: Hermione es "plantada" por tercera vez y en el lugar citado por cosas de la vida encuentra a Draco Malfoy mientras este intenta "escapar" de una situación... DM/HG


_¡Hola a todos!_

_Antes que nada me presentare brevemente_

_Soy Dantzel y este es uno de los tantos one-shorts que he publicado no aquí sino en otras webs_

_mi aficcion son los dramiones por eso tengo historias basadas en esta pareja_

_Sin más que decir solo espero que esta pequeña historia sea de su agrado_

_y que dejen un review si es que os ha gustado_

_¡Saludos!_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, todo son exclusivamente de la autora J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

_Día Inesperado_

Hermione miró el maldito reloj que estaba posicionando casi frente a ella, ya escuchaba como este le decía _**"¿ves? Nunca es bueno dar terceras oportunidades"**_ y era cierto, Cuántas veces se lo tenía en mente _**"no perdonar a Ron"**_ pero ella, siempre ella y su grandiosa _**generosidad**_ hicieron acto en ese mismo día de petición

Y no es que Ronald Weasley sea el malo de ese _**"cuento"**_ es más, él se había equivocado es más defraudado una vez cuando la invito a salir, llegó tres horas tardes a su cita arreglada en el mismo local donde una castaña lo estaba esperando furibunda por tal atrocidad y encima ¡aquel viernes!

_**"lo lamento, el trabajo en el ministerio es muy pesado y veras que no puedo hacer nada incumplir mi labor"**_ exactamente esas habían sido sus palabras de excusas y lo que es peor solo eso, nada más, siempre eran las mismas palabras aunque a un par diferentes agregándole el _**"surgió un caso de improviso"**_ mientras que ella solo se dignaba a lanzar un suspiro cansado

Ronald Weasley durante esos seis años salidos de Hogwarts había cambiado mucho y para bien, ahora se dedicaba a su trabajo podría decirse _**plenamente**_ pero ¿por qué rayos la invitaba a salir si estaba tan ocupado con su trabajo? Para que él quería tener una… ¿novia?

Tal vez Hermione haya pensado en esa opción durante un par de años atrás donde la atracción que sentía por el pelirrojo iba aumentando poco a poco pero aquellos días eran los suficientemente devastadores como para disminuir su interés en él

_**tic, tac… tic, tac**_ las manecillas del reloj podían ser frustrantes en ese momento pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo más lógico era retirarse después de dos horas de completa humillación ante los presentes ahí y lo que es peor _**¡El salón de Madame Tudipié!**_ ¿Cómo se dejó convencer para que su tercera cita fuera ahí? Que vergonzoso resultaba ser ella ahí, sola mientras que unas cuantas parejas a su alrededor se regalaban mimos y cosas por el estilo

_**que empalagoso**_ se dijo ella haciendo un mohín claramente volviéndose en una sonrisa desganad, ¿alguna vez ella estaría así con alguien? Y con _**"alguien"**_ no precisamente se refería a Ron es más, él ya estaba descartado tras cuatro de sus intentos fallidos, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se colocó en pié pagando sencillamente aquella taza de té que había pedido en la espera

_**pero me las pagará**_ pensó breada dirigiéndose directamente a la puerta, notó como esta estaba de un color palo-rosa, ¿o era el mareo de colores pasteles que se fundían en su mente al estar rodeada por todo aquello? Antes de que los dedos finos de Hermione lograran rozar el picaporte para así abrirla está lo hizo por sí sola dejando ver a un rubio al parecer agitado debido al despeinado cabello que llevaba

- lo que me faltaba – masculló Hermione entre diente sin mirar aún al rubio a los ojos, además de no poder en ese momento puesto que este estaba preocupado en mirar hacia ambos lados fuera de aquel local. Si, aquel rubio no era más que su compañero de trabajo, ¿por qué rayos se lo encontraba justamente en _**ese**_ momento y en _**ese**_ lugar con aquel chico?

Hermione viró los ojos cansadamente mientras se disponía a caminar, en realidad no se llevaba mal con el blondo, en cierta parte porque pocas veces cruzaban palabras, aún así no estaba de ánimos como para hablar con alguien y menos con quien no tenía mucha confianza

Malfoy la atajo por la cintura haciendo que esta volviera a su lugar un _**poco**_ extrañada, ella quería salir de aquel maldito sitio y ¿él se lo estaba impidiendo? ¡Lo que le faltaba! – Malf… - de no ser porque el rubio había colocado un par de dedos sobre sus labios hubiera gritado

- ¿te puedes callar? – preguntó él en casi un susurro inaudible

¡Genial! Ahora Draco Malfoy la callaba, pero no estaba de humores para soportar ese tipo de desplantes – si me permites – dijo en voz cansinamente volviendo a dar un paso adelante y como si fuera previsto, el rubio nuevamente la atajo por la cintura – ¿quien ra… - se quedó a mitad de las sarta de palabras que estaba dispuesta a lanzar contra él pero otra voz logró hacerla fruncir el ceño

- _ya déjalo en paz_ – _**me encargaré de premiar a Zabini**_ pensó esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica aquel rubio mientras veía a su compañero de trabajo puesto espaldas a él

- _¡prometió que me acompañaría!_ – desde el lugar donde él se encontraba, justamente casi a la rendija de la puerta, logró ver como Pansy se cruzaba de brazos infantilmente

- _sabes bien que a Draco no le gustan esas clases de reuniones, no se para que lo quieres_ – Zabini soltó una risa, acaso ¿se estaba burlando de su casi-desgracia? _**te olvidas de tu premio**_ pensó él haciendo un mohín

- _¡pero no quiero soportar a mi familia sola!_ – el rubio tuvo que cerrar la puerta por completo al ver como Pansy miraba hacia ahí extremadamente ¿lo habría visto?, si Merlín se apiadaba de él de seguro que no

Mientras todo aquello sucedía Hermione Granger permanecía cruzada de brazos, los ojos entre cerrados con la miraba fulminante en una pose poco pasiva y todo aquello sumaba una sola cosa, ¿exasperación? O tal vez molestia porque no la dejaban irse, corrección, ibél/b/i no la dejaba irse tan solo, por lo que oyó, por no asistir a una estúpida reunión con Parkinson

- _consíguete otro acompañante_ – dijo como si nada aquel morocho sin percatarse de la supuesta insinuación que le había dado a entender a Pansy

- _¿en serio Vendrás conmigo?_ – Pansy lo miró sumamente agradecida, es decir, con los ojos puestos en él brillantes por lo que él había dicho, sin embargo, a Zabini no le dio tiempo de replicar al ser puesto en marcha directo a "quien-sabe-donde"

_**nota mental, darle mi pésame a Zabini**_ rió internamente soltando un suspiro y apoyándose en la pared, no era por no acompañar a Pansy solo que él odiaba reuniones familiares y cosas por el estilo además de que precisamente esa mañana le haya avisado

- así que huyendo – dijo esta vez Hermione soltando una risa cansina, inmediatamente tomando el pomo de la puerta y saliendo por ella, ¡al fin! Se dijo respirando tranquilamente, no miró atrás porque sería realmente vergonzoso, las pocas parejas que estaban ahí seguramente se estuvieran preguntando ¿Qué hacían dos personas detrás de una puerta donde misteriosamente miraban hacia el exterior?, respuesta simple, espiar

- no huía – se escuchó un chasquido detrás de ella, su mala suerte no podía aumentar, primero la dejaban plantada y ahora tenía de casi-acompañante a Malfoy, aún se estaba esperando que llegara Millicent Bulstrode prometiéndole amistad eterna, quería que todo lo que pasase en el Ministerio se quedase en el Ministerio

- perfecto – dijo tajantemente colocando su bolso delicadamente sobre su hombro, pero antes de girar aquella esquina él dijo algo que jamás en la vida se esperaba oír, por supuesto, futuramente

- ¿Weasley te dejo plantado otra vez? - ¿¡como rayos sabía eso!? Además, precisamente ella no estaba a dialogar ese tema con aquel rubio – porque ir a ese lugar sola no es muy inteligente ¿sabes? – dijo él con monotonía

- puedo ir a cualquier lugar cuando quiera y con quien quiera ¿vale? – su voz denotaba molestia, aún así el rubio no se inmutó

- Granger – llamó de nuevo pero esta vez cansadamente negando con la cabeza – que a uno lo dejen plantado no es cosa de otro mundo así que no sé porque te molestas

- ¿Quién dice que estoy molesta? - bufó la castaña a la vez que giraba viendo como Draco Malfoy mantenía una ceja alzada, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ante el acto – bien, estoy o… estaba molesta ¿contento? – ironizó dando por hecho que le interesaba

- ¡perfecto! Poco a poco vas aprendiendo – siguió el juego pero sin prever que a la castaña no le haría ni una pizca de gracia – ya… perdón – bufó

Muchos se preguntaran si ese perdón había sido sincero pero sin dudas más de alguna veces lo había dicho, había cambiado si, ¿por completo? ¡No! Draco Malfoy sería Draco Malfoy después de todo y su carácter nadie se lo quitaba más si había conseguido un puesto en Ministerio, no tan alto pero estaba seguro que lo ascenderían

- si te vas a burlar de mi eso me da derecho a hacer las cosas parejo – dijo como si nada descruzando momentáneamente sus brazos

- ¡hey! Que yo no me he burlado – corrigió esta vez con el ceño fruncido

Draco profirió una sonora risa – ¿nunca te enseñaron a no mentir? – Hermione movió los labios dispuesta a replicar pero el rubio la atajó – porque ese _**"así que huyendo"**_ me dio la impresión de burla hacia mi

Hermione meneó la cabeza con la mirada divertida, se había olvidado por ese instante de sus primeras palabras hacia él que en efecto, eran signo de burla – no me culpes por pensar que aquello fue sin duda ibridículo/i/b

- van dos ¿eh? Además, no me culpes por odiar los almuerzos familiares – dijo repitiendo casi las mismas palabras modificando obviamente lo ultimo _**y más si son de la familia de Pansy**_ pensó él

- peor que dejarte plantada no lo es – masculló, si Draco Malfoy se comportase un poco más como lo estaba siendo ahora de seguro charlarían más a menudo en vez de dirigirse un frio _**"buenos días" "nos vemos"**_ y palabras simplones similares a eso

No supo cómo pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba caminando tranquilamente al lado de Draco Malfoy quien traía una de sus manos en el interior del bolsillo derecho como comúnmente lo hacía al caminar, conversaron de cosas triviales como el ib"¿por qué le incomodaba tanto una reunión de esas?"/i/b refiriéndose claramente a los de momentos antes

- está fuera de lo que nunca haría – respondió el – al igual que entrar a ese lugar donde tenías tu supuesta cita – comentó

Hermione chasqueó la lengua sin darle importancia ahora bien que mal Ron se lo perdió, su última oportunidad se esfumó en cuanto falto y ahora por lo menos no desperdiciaba su casi casi-completa mañana – que recuerde, hoy estabas a cargo de la situación en Rusia, ¿Qué paso?

Draco ladeó la cabeza haciendo que sus lacios y rubios cabellos se desordenaran un poco – Pansy pidió permiso para retirarme por esto de la reunión – comentó con tranquilidad

Draco estaba esperando en cualquier momento la risa de su compañera pero al verla de soslayo solo se extrañó por verla _**normal**_ sin ninguna expresión de burla en su rostro, se esperaba un _**"no me lo creo, ni que fuera tu madre"**_ en sí, eso exactamente fue lo que le había dicho Zabini pero después de todo Hermione Granger pensaba diferente y más comparándola con Zabini quien debía estar sufriendo en este instante, la admiró desde el lugar que podía es decir, mirando su respingada nariz pasando a la pequeña abertura de sus labios lo cuales parecían muy atrayentes

Parpadeó un par de veces al saber que algo se removía en su pantalón izquierdo, sacó aquel aparato muggle rogando por qué no fuera Pansy diciendo que Zabini lo había malogrado todo y soltó un suspiro al notar cómo era el mismísimo Zabini

Hermione escuchó algo así como un _**"¿Qué quieres que haga? Lo tengo apenas unos días"**_ por parte del rubio, alzó una ceja mirándolo cruzada de brazos y esbozó una sonrisa en cuanto este profirió un bufido seguido de un _**"no puede ser"**_ ver a Draco Malfoy así era único

- El señor Ministro dice que debo regresar ya que mi _**"supuesto almuerzo"**_ se vio cancelado gracias a Pansy – Hermione ladeó la cabeza, no sabía porque este le estaba contando aquello – en fin… ha sido cincuenta por cierto gratificante pasar estos minutos contigo – dijo divertido a la vez que se dirigía hacia la esquina contigua

La castaña reaccionó segundos antes que el rubio desapareciera - ¿y qué pasó con el otro cincuenta? – preguntó preocupándose más por el momento de quedar sola que el interesa en saber su pregunta

- lo sabrás en otro momento – Draco giró mirándola divertido ante aquella pregunta – mañana en el mismo lugar – no podía estar hablando en serio, aquello podía ser confundido fácilmente como una especie de **_cita_**

No supo cómo llegó a eso pero él mismo lo dijo además ¿Qué podría salir mal? Después de todo desde hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía una cita con una chica _**normal**_ y con eso se refería a intercambiar palabras de contenido racional en vez de besos y puaj! Ya para que, ni quería recordar más de sus fallas, de lo cual ganó miles de reproches por parte de su amiga Pansy

- la verdad yo… - Hermione quedó prácticamente con las palabras en el aire puesto que el rubio ya había desaparecido de su vista sin dejarle si quiero responder aunque no había preguntado algo

Hermione soltó un suspiro, ya no quería más citas aunque si con ello descubría que era agradable al cien por ciento aunque este fuera Malfoy ¡bienvenida sea! Tenía veinticuatro horas para llamar al rubio y negar aquella invitación sin embargo no quería hacerlo y no iba a hacerlo y sin preverlo por supuesto de todo lo que ocurrió en pocos minutos no se lo esperaba, _**ni en sus sueños**_


End file.
